


Such is the Magic

by kuukki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Red String of Fate, Set during COVID Pandemic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, With A Twist, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuukki/pseuds/kuukki
Summary: “Guys, just be patient, okay?”Sykkuno says with a smile to placate his ever-growing chat. He subtly glances to his right hand that was holding his mouse. Right at the base of his pinky finger, he could see the faintest outline of a mint green thread glowing softly. “They’ll come when the time is right.”
Relationships: (you can read it as ship or gen), Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236





	1. Sykkuno

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT ship corpsekkuno in real life. Please do NOT crosspost or share this fic outside of AO3 (especially for those who are active on corpsetwt, syktwt, otvtwt, etc). I _will_ delete this fic if they express any distaste or discomfort with the content created about them.

"Guys, just be patient, okay?”

Sykkuno says with a smile to placate his ever-growing chat. He subtly glances to his right hand that was holding his mouse. Right at the base of his pinky finger, he could see the faintest outline of a mint green thread glowing softly. “They’ll come when the time is right.”

That was his go-to answer every time someone asks him about his strings In truth, he never thought too deeply about them. It was a simple fact, a regular part of his everyday life. Water is wet, the sun shines bright, and Sykkuno has strings that tell him he doesn’t have to walk all alone in this world.

If someone had told him five years ago that his strings would be so full of knots, braids, and threads interconnecting and spanning far and wide, he wouldn’t have believed them.

“Syyyyykkuuuuunnnooooo!!! Let’s gooooo!” Rae calls playfully from the group’s Discord server. She howls, “Among Us gang!! Aw, aw, awoooo!!!”

Yeah, he wouldn’t have believed it. Not a single bit.

Now, seeing his mint green string intertwined to Rae’s ruby red across the screen (albeit fuzzier in shape), he was _so_ glad to be proven wrong. He loves his friends so much. He was so grateful to have them in his life right now.

“Just a sec, I’m setting up my stream.” Sykkuno excuses himself as he subconsciously covers his smile. There’s a _feeling_ , a warm wave of fondness and happiness in him, passing just right above his heart.

* * *

Dunbar’s Number suggests that, in theory, each person can comfortably maintain around 150 stable social relationships at any given point in time. It goes to show then, that each person is able to hold the same amount of threads tethered to their own string.

And this was true for a long while, until the Internet came and threw that whole notion out the window. As people became more and more linked with each other, relationships-- both online and offline-- became much more complicated. Parasocial relationships helped and comforted people who had less strings tied to them, giving people enough room, time, and strength to seek out a community they could connect and belong to on their own.

Such was the case with Sykkuno.

To be fair, he wasn’t _that_ bad with social interaction. He’s just really shy and finds it hard to speak his mind whenever he’s around other people in an uncomfortable situation. It’s hard enough to grow into yourself and embrace your own flaws and weaknesses, harder still to find others who would accept you as you are. So in his late twenties, when one of his (very rare) friends, Lily, decided to introduce him to a new group of people, Lily’s friends, it opened up a bunch of possibilities for Sykkuno that he could never have imagined. Soon after, he was hanging out and playing video games with them-- Lily, Michael, Toast, Poki, Rae-- pretty regularly. And when the pandemic hit, it almost became daily. Then, a newer set of possibilities waited on the horizon as their plays of Valorant, Among Us, and more blew over the internet.

He looks at his pinky finger now, his thread becoming more distinct by the minute. He was always so fascinated with how it worked, why it would seem like it disappears one second, but appears clear as day on the next.

“It tells you when your Fate String is close by,” his grandma used to explain, “Such is the magic of the Strings.”

She used to say that last line a lot, especially to a young curious Sykkuno, before he stopped asking the same childish questions. He looks at the string with nostalgia now, interwoven with so many others that he wonders how heavy it would be if they really physically held weight. He appreciates each one of them, knotted and fashioned in their own mystical way. The ruby red string tied with a cobra knot he knew was Rae’s. A cyan string with a single rope braid from Toast. A delicate spiraling macrame knot in violet from Lily.

He counted the knots and assessed their status. Some of them were tightened pretty quick and secure, while others were fraying, which he knew was normal, but he couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment. It’s always hard to lose that tie you have with someone. He knew each and every single one of them, except for one: His Fate String.

People usually romanticize the meaning behind their fate strings way too much, in Sykkuno’s opinion. While people come and go in your life, it is your actions, decision, and feelings that matter whether to allow them to bind a piece of themselves to your string. In a sense, your connections are the consequences of your choice. 

But the Fate String overshadows that particular rule of thumb. Just as a bridge has two sides, the string on the other end-- your _Fated_ \-- is someone you were predestined to meet in your lifetime. It could be anyone, from a one-night lover to a long lost relative, to a parent who just gave birth to their child. Many would even consider them to be _soulmates_ , if the term was defined a little more loosely.

Sykkuno admits, it _would_ be pretty cool to meet the person on the other end of their string, if just to feed his burning curiosity. At different points of his life, he has tried following his string to see where it goes, though it never gets him anywhere close to his Fated. The way the glowing line keeps shifting tells him that the person on the other end of the string must be moving around right now. He supposes that they were close by, maybe they were in the neighboring city or something.

“We’ll get to meet, won’t we?” He asks while he plays around the glowing coil wrapped around his finger, as if the person on the other end could hear his doubts and answer back. The string turns fuzzier, and he knows then that the person must be on their way home. “I’ll wait. I’ll be here.”

* * *

He didn’t think his string could get any more entangled until Toast decided to invite Jacksepticeye and his gaming buddies into their already wild mix. That set off a whole new chemical reaction and added a lot of fun and chaos in his plays and streams. The funny quips, the random roleplays, and all the dramatics, he loved it so much. And it wasn’t for the attention or the ever-growing reputation he’s gaining online. He’s not that concerned with the numbers so long as he gets to be around the people he enjoys being around with.

It didn’t take long before new strings started to take form with everyone.

“Oh Jack, is your string like...” Rae asks one day while they were waiting for people to join their Among Us lobby, “Like… it’s kind of green but it’s brighter and neon?”

“Dude, yes!!” Sean gasps happily, “I’m so honored!”

“Of course, Jack!” she replies eagerly. “Cool knot by the way. Isn’t that celtic?”

“Hell yeah! Gotta represent that Irish ancestry!” He bellows, and then immediately shrugs, “Not that I have any say on how it looks, though.”

“Hey Rae” Corpse asks carefully, “What does yours suppose to look like? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Oh!” Sykkuno answers for her, “Hers is kind of like ruby red, right? Something like that.”

“Yeah, it’s usually in a cobra knot, a cobra knot” She repeats to make the point.

“Oooh fancy!” Sean comments, chuckling to himself “How about you, Sykkunie? What does your string look like?”

“Umm...” Sykkuno smacks his lips awkwardly, “Well, mine’s… Mine kind of like...”

“It’s a minty _flower,_ like one of those Chinese lucky knots.” Rae answers for him, “Suuuuuper wholesome!”

“Heeey,” Sykkuno sulks, “It’s not like that at all! It’s called a Chinese cloverleaf, just so you know. And it’s uhhh… you know, it’s... it’s alright.” He has a hard time acknowledging that his string was _kinda_ cool. Intricate knots were pretty rare to begin with.

Everyone laughs and shares their experience and descriptions of their strings over the lobby, up until the last person comes in. He learns that Sean already met his Fated, Evelien, and they’ve been together since. Ludwig has a simple square knot with all his friends. He finds out that Leslie and Edison weren't Fated, but they did have almost identical knots (save for the colors) when they started dating. Toast reveals that he memorized each kind and style of braid or knot that the OTV friends have on his finger.

“W-wow,” Corpse points out appreciatively, “You guys have some awesome stories with your strings, it’s so amazing to hear.” This made Sykkuno smile. He was pretty proud of his growing collection of strings (and the friends that came along with it, that too).

“How about you Corpse? Any special something at your end of the thread?” Leslie prods.

“Um…” Corpse sounds so nervous to admit. “I don’t know. I could barely see my string, with the umm… the eye-patch and all that.”

“Oh... right. _”_ No one knew what to say to that. It felt rude to ask more details, and it felt like unwanted pity to try and say something just to comfort him about it. With the strings already hard enough to see with both eyes clear and wide open, it’s kind of sad to hear. Like a vital piece of information about your life was dangling in front of you but being kept just out of arm’s reach.

“Yeah, I don’t talk a lot about my strings, even off-stream.” Corpse admits. He sounds pretty unhappy about it.

This, Sykkuno could work with. “That’s alright, Corpse!” He responds brightly, “I don’t share a lot about mine too. Just do whatever’s comfortable with you.” He reassures. Somewhere, he hopes that Corpse found relief in that and took that message to heart. “Anyway, let’s start the game, you guys, before we get kicked out for inactivity again!”

Sykkuno didn’t notice halfway through the game that his string glowed just a tad bit brighter.

* * *

**[Corpse > Sykkuno]**

Corpse: Hey, Sy

 _Sykkuno: Corpse!_ 😊 _What’s up?_

Corpse: Can I ask you something really private? I was just wondering something about what you said.

_Sykkuno: Of course! You’re my friend. Any problem?_

Corpse: You mentioned earlier to share whatever’s comfortable

_Sykkuno: ?? Yeah?_

Corpse: I’ve been meaning to tell others about it, but I’m kinda not sure how to answer other people when they ask about my fate string

Corpse: Especially the people in my chat whenever I stream

_Sykkuno: Well, you don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to_

_Sykkuno: I usually just give them the same answer over and over and they stop bugging me at some point_

_Sykkuno: lol a non-answer_

Corpse: Haha yeah? What do you tell them then?

_Sykkuno: Oh, just that they have to be patient, and believe, you know?_

_Sykkuno: “Such is the magic of the Strings” like my grandma used to say :)_

Corpse: Wise words. That’s pretty cool of her, actually :)

 _Sykkuno: Awww_ 😃 _Thanks, Corpse!_

Corpse: <3

* * *

They talk a lot more after that. Usually, their conversations just go as far as asking if they were up to play some Among Us or Rust. Sometimes they talk a little bit about what kind of music they love to listen to in their downtime. But now, it felt like a barrier was broken, and they talked just about everything. They send each other a bunch of random things to talk about, from the most random memes they find online to their personal breakfast habits. Sykkuno finds out that Corpse didn’t know much about the details about the strings, having dropped out of school really early in his life, so he fills him in wherever he can. Corpse discovers that despite Sykkuno’s kind and mild-mannered persona, he was actually a little more sassy and sceptical than it first seems.

“Hey,” Corpse calls out one night, while they were talking on Discord coming down from the high of playing an Among Us lobby full of mayhem and wacky hijinks, “Sykkuno, I just received the first set of my merch.”

Sykkuno gasps over the microphone. “Your merch!” he smiles excitedly, “That’s amazing! What does it look like?”

“It looks… It looks pretty fucking cool actually. I’m so happy how it turned out.”

“Oh nice!”

“Yeah, it is. Let me know your address, so I can give you a couple hoodies like you wanted.”

“Sure I’ll DM you my place.”

* * *

“Hey” Corpse gloomily asks Sykkuno one time, “Do you think having your fate string hinders you from making meaningful connections with some people who come into your life?”

Oh Jesus, this was one of those days.

“Umm, well,” Yikes, Sykkuno feels like he was put on a bad spot right here. Should he answer honestly or evade the question? There wasn’t really a perfectly right answer for him. “Maybe. I’d like to think that whoever is on the other end of my string, they’re worth the wait, whether they be someone I can keep around in my personal life or someone who cheers me on from afar.”

And he truly believes that.

* * *

**[Corpse > Sykkuno]**

Corpse: Hey Sy, wake up

Corpse: I'm in town. I’ll be around in a few minutes with your hoodies :)

When Corpse said something about hand-delivering him his merch, Sykkuno really thought he was just meme-ing. He didn't actually think that he would come to his place (and so early in the day too!) just to give him a couple of sweaters.

So as soon as he read the message, he quickly went for a quick shower and changed into some fresh clothes. Playing Rust up until 6 am really isn't good for him.

He leaves his bathroom, still groggy from not enough sleep. He hears the doorbell ring and walks downstairs. He was nearly to the door when he felt something thin but solid obstruct his feet and he fell unceremoniously to the ground.

First of all, _OW._ Second, did… did he just?? Trip on his own string?

He didn't notice up to now how he could see the mint green thread wrapped around his finger and laying messily on the ground as vivid as it possibly can be. He touches them, they seem so real now, even with the magical glow it gives. His heart beats a little faster. 

There's only one reason why his string would be acting up like this…

_Ding-dong_!

Oh, right. Corpse was waiting by the door. He puts a mental note for later. He adjusts his clothes and mask as much as he can so he doesn't look like a mess. This would be the first time they meet in real life. He wants to make a pretty decent first impression, but his string keeps getting tangled to his feet on the floor. How are they so long right now?

He manages to pull himself out of that web and notices three things all at once: 1) the string was leading him to the door, 2) Corpse was behind that door, and 3) if his half of the string was getting this long, then his Fated must be really really _really_ nearby.

It couldn't be Corpse… could it?

He finally opens the door apprehensive but optimistic.

"Hey Corpse!" He smiles welcomingly.

"Hello Sy" Corpse answers back, as brightly as his deep voice could make him sound under his mask. He was holding a paper bag full of goodies.

They took a glance at their strings, which were glowing brightly and looking less stretched. Now, the strings were shorter and directly connected and going between Sykkuno's pinky to Corpse's.

There's no doubt about it. They were Fated.

Oh.

"Nice to finally meet you!"

Corpse sucks in a nervous breath. "Y-yeah, you too."

It wasn't all that unexpected. Sykkuno hoped that after the pandemic, they would meet up at some point as friends. They just didn't think that the strings would literally bring them both together.

_Such is the magic of the strings._


	2. Corspe

A hundred and fifty. One hundred and fifty. 150. One. Five. Zero.

150 is a big number for Corpse. He tries saying it in his mind. _One-huuuuundred-fifteeeeeey._ He pronounces it out loud. “A hundred and fifty”. It doesn’t seem to fit quite right. It seems too big for him to fathom, physically and mentally.

Which is funny, because as a YouTuber, a content creator, and a musician, he feels like he should be used to these insanely large numbers being thrown at him, but that “one hundred-and-fifty” always seems to blow his mind away.

150 was the maximum number of people his string can connect at one time. Possibly even, that it’s the _most_ amount of people his brain would allow to trust in his entire lifetime.

At least, that’s what he learned in school, before he was dropped out, and abandoned, realizing that suddenly, he had to basically pull himself together and fend for his own self-preservation in this cold and unjust world at a very young age.

He counts himself lucky though, having some form of friendly connections who were willing to help him get back on his feet at one point or another. He was able to coast by fairly well. It never lasts long though, not with him. There was always a catch, a debt to be repaid, a ticking time bomb that he had to brace himself for. There he learns that everything, _everything,_ comes with a cost, big or small.

Oddly enough, it didn’t deter him from believing in the nature of his strings. His strings that were a part of him, as much as his hands and eyes were. At best, they felt like an unspoken promise from the universe. At worst, they felt like an agreement he was scammed into, but nonetheless, it was still an agreement. All in all, it felt like he was dealt a really bad hand in life, in exchange for the _idea_ that he won’t be alone for it forever. Truthfully, it doesn’t seem to be a fair trade, but _c’est la vie,_ he’ll take it.

So he counts his strings, every day, every interaction, every friendship, every romance. All the knots that form over his young life from the time they appeared when he was twelve, to the days now, in his early twenties. Each time, never more than what his fingers could count, only a handful of people he could honestly trust his hopes, his sorrows, his joys and his dreams. He looks at their designs, the simplicities and intricacies of the threads, wondering how they seem so frail, like they could easily melt under the heat of the sun. He finds comfort in their physical ephemerality, seeing the violet coil around his pinky finger and the leftover length of the string pool down on the floor every now and then. His Fated must be nearby, if they don’t stretch out that far, he reckons.

That’s why, when his arms stopped moving, when his damn eyes started getting inflamed for no reason, and the doctors and specialists and medicine couldn't figure anything out as to the what, how, and why, he felt devastated. Horrified. Betrayed. His perception damaged forever, his body rebelling against him, and his spirits tanking deeper and deeper down into the dirt. _Even this??_ He thinks to himself every night, _The world couldn’t even let him have this?!_

He took it as a challenge. He was mad. No, he was _more_ than mad, he was furious. Furious at the world. Furious at himself. At his fucked-up body and his fucked-up mind. He decides right then and there: _no more._ He was not going to become the universe’s helpless little punching bag.

He was going to make a name for himself. He was going to keep on living, _in spite of_ the world telling him to stay down on the ground. No, he was NOT going to stay down on the ground anymore, because _he was going to fight._ And fight he did, tooth and nail.

He thinks back to his string, to those days when he could still see it in its full clarity and luminescence and he feels like crying for his own loss (but he _can’t)._ He thinks back again, and says to himself, “If I can’t do this for my own sake, I’ll do it so that I get to meet my Fated. So that I get to meet that 150 friends I have yet to make.”

And somehow, that was enough to keep him going.

* * *

Growing up in California, he knew that to succeed, he needed to find some friends in high places, especially if he wanted to start making music (look, he’s _not_ a clout chaser, he’s just being practical! Don’t judge). He didn’t know he would be getting his big break by posting a couple of TikTok videos and playing a few games about fucking _space beans_ of all things.

Admittedly, it’s pretty fun hanging out and playing video games with other YouTube creators. Jack and Dave especially made a good mesh of loud, sarcastic, and smarmy that balances out his chaotic and dark demeanor that results in everyone having a fun time.

Being introduced to the OTV/Twitch/YouTuber/Gamer group was probably the most life-changing part of it all. They were just a tad bit on the nicer, laid back side of the content creating community that his sneaky strats keep them on their toes. Still, he didn’t expect them to welcome him with open arms after only a few plays. From his previous relationships and interactions with people, he had to jump through hoops for even less.

It was… nice. It was _really_ nice. He wasn’t used to having this… _this._ The whoops, the laughs, the hollers, and all the light-hearted happiness. He likes it, but also, he’s overwhelmed by it.

“Whoaaaaaaa!” “Nice play!!!” “Great job, Corpse! Very POG!” “That was INSANE!!!!!” ”We did it!!! Yes!!!!”

He’s so full of whatever this _good feeling_ is. His chest constricts tight, but in a good way, like it was being hugged by a really soft and fluffy plushy and he doesn't have the heart to push it away. He bubbles up with laughter, and it comes out before he removes his finger from his push-to-talk button. Everyone hears it and joins along the laughter.

It happens so often. It happens so often, that he feels like he could get high and drunk from all of it. He plays with his friends, he has fun, he feels _good_ playing with them, and he leaves the game smiling to himself more often than not. And it doesn’t just happen around people he’s familiar with. It happens when he plays with new strangers (or as he likes to call it in his head, potential friends), with politicians (AOC and Ilhan were GREAT crewmates), and with celebrities and singers. After a while, he wasn’t surprised when he attempted to look at his strings again, and found a number of new knots attached to it.

57...58… 61...62…63...

He knows he won’t be able to remember all of them, even if they drop off after a few months or so. But he treasures them all the same. He knows now that the ruby red outline was Rae’s and despite Toast’s standoffish and uncaring demeanor whenever they play together, his cyan braid bound to his string tells him otherwise. Brooke’s black and blonde string in a classic braid. Dave’s scarlet thread which has been on his string for the longest of times. Sean's neon green knot. Ash's yellow loop.

The only thing he couldn't figure out is where Sykkuno's thread was attached.

He doubts it was because Sykkuno doesn't see him as a trustworthy friend. They've been playing and talking and hanging out for quite some time now, it would be extremely weird and out of character if he suddenly did a 180 and faked all of their online interactions and late night conversations. Sy doesn't seem to be that kind of person.

So then, was it him? Does he, like, subconsciously doesn't believe Sykkuno isn't a "friend" worth their string? He's never heard of someone being able to reject another person's string. It's pretty much impossible especially if both parties are clearly on good terms with each other.

He tosses and turns with the issue in his mind. Maybe he's just overthinking this too hard. It's not like he could do anything about it at the moment. He could probably ask Sykkuno, but he couldn't see the conversation going anywhere good. It would either turn into an awkward and confusing conversation or it would end up a really bad argument.

Yeah, no thanks.

He glances at his string, fuzzier and thinner than before. He wishes he could still see it in its full clarity as he remembers the details from his pre-eye patch days. They were almost shoestring in length. The teacher he was closest to told him that his string ties as a blood knot, which sounded _epic_ . One time he tried following the violet string as far as he could, even when it was raining outside. It was one of his lower moments in life, he just felt like he needed _something,_ a sign from the universe maybe, just to keep him going. The farthest he went was the next town after and he swore he caught a glimpse of a lighter color blending to his half of the string before realizing what he was doing and he quickly went back home and hid under his covers for the rest of the day. He was so close to uncovering his Fated!

There have been cautionary tales and myths about seeking your Fated when you're not supposed to. Something about broken bonds and upsetting a balance. Look, call him superstitious or a romantic, but he'd rather not mess up the one thing he's been looking forward to his entire life.

* * *

A never-ending barrage of questions filling up his overworking brain. Right in front of him, the two ends of the string- _his_ string- converging into one. And in front of that, Sykkuno, in the flesh.

He thought he was ready for this, but apparently the universe decided to throw a curveball at him yet again, _the fuck_.

"Nice to finally meet you!" Sykkuno greets, his voice holding a little bit of surprise and tension in them. Corpse hugs the bag of hoodies he brought with him a little closer to his chest.

He gulps in a good big breath, "y-yeah, you too."

Now what?

"W-well," Corpse starts, not sure why or what he was actually wanting to say. He just didn't like the silence and awkwardness to grow between them. This is crazy, this is Sykkuno, for fuck's sake, why is Corpse so concerned about being awkward? From their past talks, they sort of revel in the companionable silence and the understandable awkwardness of just being _them_. "S-so…"

"Uuh…" Sykkuno starts simultaneously as well.

"Y-your hoodies!" The agenda,the reason why Corpse was here in the first place. He let go of the bag and pushed it in front of the other man. "Here you go. I hope adult large is a good size for you, I didn't know if you like something more fit to your body or if it's too baggy so I'm sorry if-" 

"Oh no no! You're good, Corpse. You're good!" Sykkuno reassures and Corpse stops rambling, still feeling a little flustered. "Well, I'll put this up in my room, do you want to come in for a while? We have some drinks and snacks." He pauses a bit again. "And we should… we should probably talk about uhhhh… about the uh… ya know.." he wiggles to his pinky finger.

Corpse could only answer a curt "yeah, sure" before coming inside and sitting on the living room couch while he waited for the other man, his mind still reeling from whatever happened.

Sykkuno had his fatestring. Sykkuno was his _Fated_.

The only reaction his mind could conjure after the fact was _whoa._

It was unreal. It was _unreal._ Corpse had a thought that maybe something was up with his relationship and connection with Sykkuno, but he didn’t expect it to be _this._ He was so discombobulated from the reveal, (his brain is still processing _Sykkuno, it’s Sykkuno!! The man, the myth, the plant Sykkuno!_ ) he needs to get it together because he would be coming down from his room any minute now, he needs to focus on what’s next for both of them (!!! _Still!! Sykkuno!!!_ ). 

Corpse is nervous.

He’s excited.

He’s worried.

He’s hopeful.

And he wants, more than ever, to _not_ mess this up.

* * *

"So,"

"So…"

In the end, Sykkuno came downstairs wearing Corpse's merch hoodie. The acid-wash texture of the outfit gave him a grungy urban style very different from the soft and simple look that Corpse has commonly seen many a time in the vods.

“It’s so comfy, I just wanted to try it on.” Sykkuno excuses, even though Corpse has yet to say anything about it.

“It… It looks good… on you...” Actually, it looks great on him. It’s _different_ , but it’s a _good_ kind of difference. Who knew Sykkuno looked amazing in black?

“You think so? I dunno...” Sykkuno rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, before he slowly smiles to the other man, “Well, if it makes you happy, and you really think it looks okay, th-then, then thanks, Corpse!”

He enunciates his name with such sincerity and relief, Corpse couldn’t help but blush. 

“A-anyway!” He clears his throat. Oh god, he doesn’t want to get right into the serious conversation just yet, but he’d rather do that than receive any more compliments and gratitude from his friend. He doesn’t think his heart can’t handle it right at this moment. He shows his right hand, wiggling his fingers to emphasize. “So, about this… ummm...”

“Right...” He eyes toward his own fingers, “You’re my Fated.”

Corpse couldn’t get a read on his voice. He doesn’t sound disappointed, so that’s good, he thinks. He doesn’t sound overly offended about it too. Was he not expecting a Fated at all? Or maybe he was expecting someone else? Damn. A “sorry” was just at the tip of his tongue when Sykkuno beat him to it.

“Sorry, y-you were probably expecting someone else, right?” Sykkuno, still standing, swings back and forth from one leg to another, as if he was pacing in place. “I-if it helps, I didn’t think it would happen to be you, w-well, not that I don’t like you, but I thought-”

Wait, what?

“I mean- I kinda maybe hoped it would- b-but, it explains why we never got each other’s stri- I mean I hoped we’d eventually meet but if-” Sykkuno rambles on, and Corpse could barely keep up with his train of thought.

“Wait, wait!” He cuts in, hopefully getting the other one to stop and listen, “You think I’m...” he tries to find the right word. “You think I’m not happy about this?”

“W-” Sykkuno raises his eyebrows in confusion, “Aren’t you? I mean, you could have had anyone else on the other end, but instead…” He gulps “Instead it’s… _me_.” The older man deflates at that last part, like it explains everything away.

“Sy...” Corpse answers in all seriousness, “I’m _glad_ it’s you. Actually, I find it un-fucking-believable it’s you.” He really hopes despite his deep dark voice and his propensity to sound sarcastic 24/7 that he conveyed his delight earnestly. 

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” 

Corpse giggles. “Yeah, _oh._ ”

“Oh, umm...” Sykkuno presses his lips together, “I should probably stop saying that...” He chuckles.

“Earlier, you said you hoped…" Corpse left that sentence unfinished. "Did you… Did you know that it was gonna be me?”

"I didn't know _anything,_ Corpse, I swear. I just… kind of hoped, you know?" He laughs to himself, "Actually, isn't it such a cop out, you think? Like after all that time we spent and played together, we both knew, in some kind of way, that we'd meet."

"Yeah, universe, what's the big idea?" Corpse responded with a smirk hidden under his mask and sarcasm dripping down his tongue like thick molasses.

Sykkuno giggles back. "So…" He subconsciously plays with the front fringes of his hair, trying to keep his line of sight away from the other man. "What now?"

What now? What do people do when they find their Fated?

The thing was, with the two of them, there really wasn't anything they wanted to change. What they already have was good, something that was rare to find these days. Corpse knew that whatever happens between the two of them, at the very least, he wants to keep that friendship intact. 

Feeling emboldened by his own resolve, he takes Sykkuno's hand, gently to his own. " I know we haven't really hung around as much, there would be times that we wouldn't get each other or understand what the other is going through. But I just want you to know," he breaths in, trying to be as brave and as sincere as he possibly can muster, " If you ever need someone to be there for you, if you ever just need someone to vent, laugh, cry, or just be boring and talk to, I'm always one call away. I'm _literally_ tied to you, so I hope you can stick around as long for me too."

As those words seemed to process in Sykkuno's head, a genuine smile slowly rose up on his face.

And that was enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do your friends flirt and make you blush? Some of mine do, and I'm easily embarrassed in general lmao
> 
> Well, um... here you go. I left that ending kinda just... there. Make of it what you will. I'm listing this down as a "completed fic", but maybe, if I get any more ideas for future chaps I'll write them and add them here? This was more of a mental exercise on creative writing for me than actual plotty fic writing. Sorry ^.^"
> 
> I have a newfound appreciation for yall who write 5-10k fics in one go, like HOLLLLLYYY MOLLLLY this took way too long for my liking? My bilingual brain can't comprehend, how do people update weekly/daily???
> 
> Thank you for staying and reading this fic. I'll update the tags and whatnot to best fit the fic as it is now. It was nice to be able to write something so different and so freely. Also, I drew a header for this fic so be sure to check it out when I get that uploaded.
> 
> Alright, until next time!


End file.
